


发情期的洞房花烛夜（PWP）

by ACupOfStarTea_Silence1774



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACupOfStarTea_Silence1774/pseuds/ACupOfStarTea_Silence1774
Summary: 预警：顾名思义，无剧情无逻辑的车，只想着爽的瞎写，真的慎入。kq的洞房花烛夜，有高潮控制、舔纹身、产乳【这个在正文sex之后】行为，脏乱差，很ooc（老米有点色先生有点娇有点哭包有点泥塑，后面那段是假孕还是真孕你们说了算），是一辆陈年的老车。设定：黑桃KQ+狼米眉兔，发情期是狼的，不是兔兔的。因为陈年所以文笔和风格有变化。





	发情期的洞房花烛夜（PWP）

“阿尔弗雷德…糟了，这该死的混蛋。”亚瑟扭头，看着阿尔弗雷德满脸的潮红，又看了看他手上仅仅下去半杯不到的红酒杯，似乎意识到什么地低声暗骂了一句。黑桃国的新任王后微笑着对他面前的宾客道了句抱歉，又挤到王耀身边，在顶着笑脸和宾客觥筹交错的骑士先生耳边压低了声音说：“耀，阿尔弗雷德好像有点不对劲，那个，我先…”

王耀抬起他的眼睛，虽然饮入了不少的酒精，但那一双琥珀的眼眸里却还是清明透亮，一如往常地——可怕。作为连续两任骑士的他自然不会比亚瑟迟钝到哪去，自觉自己又要为这对夫夫擦屁股的王耀暗中甩了个白眼给阿尔弗雷德：“你去照顾那个小毛孩吧，这里我应付。”“谢谢，下次我回家给你带我家乡的好茶。”亚瑟拍了拍王耀的肩膀。

“大家好，King有急事与我相商，有什么重要事情Jack可以帮忙解决。抱歉我们失陪一下，不周到的地方我们致歉，若您有任何意见或者看法可以找我们的Jack，谢谢。”听完Queen放声在全场的这番话，围在阿尔弗雷德身旁的人们自然非常有眼力见地纷纷退下，只带着意味深长的眼神去看着遗留在地的碧绿色魔法粒子和柯克兰家的狮子家徽——哇哦，能让这位在战争时期黑桃处于劣势都能镇定自若面不改色的黑桃Queen慌张到用上魔杖来施最简单的瞬移魔法，铁定是发生了什么。不过，四国多年为发生战争，也无外族入侵的战乱，更没听说有什么对于黑桃国来说的重大事件。

难道…是King…

不过这次他们探询的目光和纷飞的脑洞却被快步走来的王耀给硬生生打断，Jack和蔼却带着危险的笑镇住了这些八卦到自己家王室的人们：“先生们女士们，如果有什么问题，可以向我提出，我定会，一一解答。”

瞬移魔法对于长期修炼和钻研魔法的柯克兰来说并不是什么，但是捣弄扒在身上的那只金毛犬是一件很大的事，不然亚瑟也不会用到魔杖来助力。不过要是说金毛犬可能不大恰当，因为那双支愣起来的灰色耳朵、拼命摇摆的尾巴和悄悄露出的牙，甚至是飘在空中的危险气息，都在向不自觉脸红了的垂耳兔王后证明——他是一只绝对的狼，一只带着危险的狼，他的天敌。

而这只狼——亚瑟扒开舔舐着他的锁骨、不自觉顶着他的下体的狼，无奈地叹气——显而易见地来了发情期。

“阿尔弗，阿尔弗…”他推着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，拽着那双耸动的耳朵，企图让蹭在自己怀里的狼清醒一点，亚瑟现在的头顶和尾部带着有什么东西将要冒出的瘙痒，老天，再这样他的兽型也会显露出来的！

可是沉浸在欲海而得不到满足的狼怎么会被这点小力气给推下，他甚至觉得不满：他刚刚迎娶的心爱的小兔子居然要逃避自己的求爱！委屈和愤怒让他将亚瑟摔在床上，随手扯下系着纱罩的绳子，绑在亚瑟的手腕上，打上一个死结，再狠狠压下去。亚瑟现在被阿尔弗雷德的一身怪力压得不能动弹，天生怪力让他的手腕和股间发疼，但是狼散发出的情欲信息和铺天盖地的雄性气息包裹着他，让他的身体违背了主人的愿望，前后都起了要命的反应：阴茎逐渐充血硬挺，流出些许体液，而后方紧闭的穴口悄悄地开始为不久后的疯狂做起了准备，泌出腥臊的透明液体，湿润起整条穴道。

“该死……”亚瑟暗骂自己的不争气，情欲是兔族最难抵挡的，可修身的礼服在拉扯过程中成为了阻碍，“阿尔弗雷德，哈，我，你先让我把衣服脱了……”

可谁又知道为什么脱个衣服的功夫又变成了现在的这副模样？

或者说，在那“衣服”变成布条的功夫。

“阿尔弗，停下，哈，不要…”

阿尔弗雷德舔舐着亚瑟的纹身，大腿根上漂亮的玫瑰花染上粉色，盛开得更艳，更媚。他舔舐得极其用心，不带急躁，仿佛刚刚因为处在发情期而像一只狗一样四处舔弄求欢的不是他自己一样，也对，刚发泄了一次回缓了精神的狼终于开始了他的细嚼慢咽。

明明是初次，却似乎是亲身实验过无数次一样，极其技巧性地缓慢勾引亚瑟的情欲。（亚瑟在事后忍不住暗骂：“阿尔弗雷德，你这确定是初次而不是背着我干了什么见不得人的事吗？”阿尔弗雷德讨好地亲亲亚瑟的脸：“我天资聪颖，看那些书就可以融会贯通啊。”）粗糙的舌苔随着主人时轻时重的力道摩擦着那片肌肤，再加上时不时的吸吮，硬是让这片白皙抹上情色的红墨朱砂，然后晕染开。

“亚瑟…”呼唤了一句爱人的名字，在得到小声的回应之后，蓝色眼睛的狼亲了亲玫瑰，然后起身压向闭紧了眼、手紧捏着被单的兔子。双唇紧贴，刚刚工作过的舌头伸入湿热的口腔，划过洁白整齐的牙齿，在牙床上侍弄，撩起阵阵电流，流入血管，流向四肢百骸，最后流入身下的隐秘之地。

被操弄很久的小穴颤抖着迎接它受不了的电流，吞吐间喷出情色的透明汁水，亚瑟又一次被快感驱使着抬头，天鹅般的脖颈扬起，露出最脆弱的地方。阿尔弗雷德凑上去，汗水与唾液齐头并进，在白皙上刻上永不磨灭的标记。

被欺负到不行的小兔子拼命推着眼前的宽广胸膛，手也不断拍打着前方，想要阻止阿尔弗雷德的行为。不过因为力量的迅速流失和狼先生的天生怪力，这股对于狼来说非常轻微甚至可以当做挠痒痒的力道并没有发挥什么作用，甚至更添了几分欲拒还迎的诱人味道。阿尔弗雷德知道，眼前的兔子虽然口口声声拒绝，但是身体的每一寸毛孔都在舒展，都在对他说：“阿尔弗，阿尔弗，我要你。”

金色的发丝因为汗液沾在额头和脸颊，两只从灿金中探出来的棕色兔耳垂在两边，漂亮的森林被名为情欲的浓雾笼罩，看不清原本的高傲和清澈。因狼的恶趣味留下的紫色风衣虚虚挂在他的手肘，衣摆和耳朵随着狼的动作而不断摆动，衣角沾上刚刚被喷洒在床上的属于垂耳兔的白浊。

的确“脏”，但即便是最爱干净的亚瑟，此时此刻也没有任何心机去理这些闲事。谁让他如今沉迷情欲的“忙碌”呢？

嘿， 你看。尊贵的黑桃皇家用色染上淫靡之色，就好像平日禁欲严肃的骑士——不过现在可是王后了——现在被自己顶弄得支离破碎泪眼朦胧不断吐出淫言秽语的模样。

噢，时间女神在上，请原谅您的教徒的堕落吧，这份欲果，真的引人犯罪极了。

“我现在可是发情期，亲爱的亚蒂。”

国王眯起比起以往阳光的天蓝色暗了一个色调的宝蓝色眼眸，本洒着阳光的大海刮起狂风下起暴雨，透露着相当危险的意味。他低下头，在王后敏感的耳旁吐出一口热气，惹得王后一抖，并压低了他那本就磁性得迷死人的嗓音，这样说。

刚停歇下去不久的情欲随着王后的淫秽模样高速飞升，纵欲的狼依照自己和爱人的意识指引，用力在王后因扬起头而露出的雪白脖颈上吸吮出一个艳红的痕迹，嘴唇离开皮肤时还发出“啵”的一声，相当色情。同时还不忘下面，小琼斯不断向柔软的深处冲去，时不时恶趣味地顶弄下那块软肉，又在王后因为凶猛扑来的快感而激动得收缩时减缓速度，不碰让人欲仙欲死之那一点，只轻轻戳弄其他的地方，又或是整根在外而只入一个头，让小王后哭叫出声，一句句骚话在朦胧与被引导之间被吐出，眼泪与肠液打湿一片床单。一片淫糜，可见恶劣至极。

若换成几年后已经熟知国王套路的王后，或许还能意志坚强地稍微反抗一下，但是现在的王后初经国王的发情期，自是只能对此投降。射过两次后被紫色丝带绑起来的小亚瑟早已高高扬起头颅，因为不能发泄快感和强烈的堵塞感而带来的痛苦紧紧围绕着它，发涨到青紫。

“阿尔弗，呜，阿尔弗，哈……我好难受……让我射，让我射啊呜呜……”

太难过了，太难过了。

“宝贝，我的亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德狠狠撞击，“我们一起。”他松开丝带，在微凉的浓精冲向小穴炙热的深处的时候，漂亮的阴茎抖了抖，淅淅沥沥地喷出掺杂着浊白色的清液。可显然还没完，因为亚瑟持续拔高的尖叫。果然，一股淡黄色的浊液大股大股地喷出来，溅在床对面的落地镜，溅在墙壁和地板，更打湿了一大片的床单。

“呜呜，被玩坏了……”彻底丢下理智的亚瑟又碰上这样强烈的刺激，崩溃似地趴在阿尔弗雷德的怀里大哭出声，泪水让漂亮的祖母绿染上更漂亮也更淫糜的红色。

阿尔弗雷德抽出阴茎，等合不拢的穴口把白浊吐得差不多了，他抱起亚瑟抱起亚瑟，细细地亲吻紧闭的眼睑，放得又轻又柔的声音像在哄小孩子：“好亚蒂，我们去洗澡，好不好？”

“嗯……”小孩子嘟嘟囔囔地回答。

伊甸园的苹果只需一口便足以让任何生物坠入情欲的深渊一去不回，即便是那些代表圣洁的天使们也是如此。体内因为发情期而藏着熊熊欲火，眼前的爱人又因为兔族随时随地便可进入交配状态的特殊体质而同样怀着欲火，在此时此刻的阿尔弗雷德眼中，亚瑟是那个散发着香味的苹果，更是衔着苹果的蛇，吐着媚欲泛滥的信子勾引着他坠落。

他是罪恶之源，但是——

阿尔弗雷德甘之如饴。

谁让他是他的爱人呢，阿尔弗雷德抱紧了他这只里里外外都清洗干净的垂耳兔，忍下了再次升腾起的欲望。亚瑟无意识地蹭了蹭他的狼，兔耳朵却悄无声息地对着三个小时之前贴着“催情剂”的空玻璃瓶子碎裂的地方垂下。黑桃王国新任的国王与王后躺在新换的床单上，幸福地依偎着进入沉眠。

藏在时空裂缝的时间女神终于能将她的手从眼睛那移开，她红着脸看了看满地的狼藉，向地上的爱人甩了甩魔杖，代表祝福的神秘咒语的星光洒在他们的身上。呼呼大睡的小兔子并不知道，星光带来的不仅是祝福，还带来了一个新的，秘密礼物。

三个星期之后。

阿尔弗雷德推开卧室房门，见卧室没人，便走进了浴室：“亚蒂，你今天怎么没去……诶？！”

“阿尔弗……我不知道我怎么了，这里好涨……”撩起一半衣服，正对着镜子不知道做什么的亚瑟转过来，因为不知所措而一直在眼里打转的泪水终于啪嗒啪嗒地砸下。但最惊人的不是柯克兰家最有名的魔法师在爱人面前无助地哭，而是他撩起衣服后露出的、那胀鼓鼓的、像少女青春期隆起的乳房，前几日被吮吸得肿大的深色乳头下还吊着一滴白色，颤颤巍巍地摇摆。

他甚至可以想象亚瑟洗漱的时候发现这样异常的无措，兔耳朵发着颤，在满室的阿尔弗雷德的气味里他会完全放松地暴露自己的情绪。他会尝试去按压搓揉自己的乳房，揉搓到乳孔张开，里面晃荡的液体慢慢地被挤出才勉强缓解那股胀痛的感觉。他喘着粗气，让那些宝贵的汁液浪费在洗手池上，然后雌激素分泌，带动他后穴开始慢慢湿润柔软，甚至还有多余的肠液顺着后穴流出，打湿他那小巧的尾巴和纯白的内裤。

太色情了。

但是阿尔弗雷德来不及想那些黄色废料，第一时间劈入他脑海的是一个让他不可置信的信息。

会不会……

噢，时间女神在上！


End file.
